Clothes hangers are widely used for storing and hanging a variety of clothes such as jackets, shirts, sweaters, trousers and the like. Because of their pervasiveness in homes, businesses and schools, hangers have become staple consumer items.
Plastic hangers, which are sturdy and relatively inexpensive, are sold as necessity items in virtually all variety stores, discounters and supermarkets. These hangers are typically sold in packages comprising several hangers A package of such hangers usually entails several hangers aligned, with a cardboard collar or wrapper, banding them together.
There are numerous deficiencies associated with this packaging design From a marketing and aesthetic perspective, the cardboard collars offer a very limited opportunity to brand or label the hangers with attractive graphics and/or logos
In addition, the cardboard collars add substantial cost to the finished product due to the increase in manpower required to manually apply them and due to the cost of materials. Typically, at least two operators are required for packaging finished hangers at a production facility One operator untangles hangers—which tend to catch and entangle with each other as they are released—and arranges a plurality of hangers into a group. Another operator takes the groups and applies a cardboard collar. These manpower costs are added to the price of a package of hangers. Additionally, the cardboard materials are relatively expensive.
There therefore is a need for hanger packaging that is capable of carrying attractive designs and graphics, is conducive to automation and which enhances the overall presentation of a package of hangers.